


Plant Proliferation

by KatelFireDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Keith is hopeless, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: Keith is pining after the cute boy that works at the local flower shop
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: Weekly Klance Oneshots





	Plant Proliferation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first of my weekly short fluffy Klance fics that I'm starting! This one is a flower shop au! Visit my tumblr katelfiredemon to see what next week's will be! They'll be released every Sunday!

“Sunflower Skies? What a weird name for a store, but this is the place Adam said.” Keith grumbled to himself as he pushed open the door.

A tiny bell rung out and a voice called from somewhere in the jungle of plants, “I’ll be with you in a moment!”

Keith sighed and started looking around. What was that dumb plant called again? Silver plant? Snail plant? Sad plant? Keith snorted. It certainly looked sad after Keith had knocked it off of the coffee table at Shiro’s house during an intense game of wii tennis. The poor plant had landed face down on the tile, snapping its stems and breaking the pot in two, spilling soil everywhere. He and Shiro had tried to clean it up and do away with the evidence, but Adam had come home before they could finish. So Shiro had sent Keith to the local flower shop to replace it to appease his husband.

Keith looked around again at the jungle of plants. Plants covered every inch of surface, even the cash register could barely be seen among the foliage. He had no idea what most of the plants were called and was pretty sure he had never even seen half of them before.

Finally he found what he was looking for. The tall dark green leaves sticking straight up out of the soil looked the same as the plant he had accidentally destroyed, though this one was much bigger. Maybe he could ask and see if they had any smaller ones? He peered down at the tag that identified what the plant was. “Snake Plant” it read. That was it. He knew it was some kind of S word.

He picked the pot up and headed over to the counter, where there was still no employee in sight. He shifted impatiently wondering what was taking the employee so long. Spending his Saturday plant shopping was not what he had had in mind for his day off. He could feel the frustration deepening the scowl on his face as the time ticked by. When he had almost decided to try calling out for the employee, two large bouquets of flowers came into the room, almost completely obscuring the face of the person carrying them.

The man carefully set the bouquets down on the little amount of open space on the counter and flashed a dazzling smile at Keith. Keith could practically feel himself shutting down at how gorgeous this man was, especially surrounded by the colorful hanging plants around the cash register. The blue flowered one to his left really made his eyes pop.

Wait… Had the man been speaking this whole time? His eyebrow was raised in a questioning look. Had he asked Keith a question?!?

Keith stood there trying to get his bearings. It was too late. He couldn’t ask him to repeat what he had asked. He would rather die than do that and look incompetent. So instead of saying anything he huffed and shoved the plant in his hands towards the now confused looking employee. A reserved look came over the man’s face and Keith mourned the loss of his smile as he grabbed the plant from Keith, scanned the tag and sharply told him the total.

Keith fished his wallet out of his pocket and wordlessly handed his card over to be swiped. He stayed silent during the rest of the transaction. The attractive employee shoved the snake plant back at Keith before giving a tart “have a nice day” and walking back to the back area of the store hidden from view.

It didn’t fully register in Keith’s mind what had just happened until he was halfway down the street. He stopped to smack his forehead. The most attractive guy he’s ever seen had been smiling right in front of him, and Keith had rudely said nothing and had probably still had the glaring look on his face from earlier. No wonder the guy’s demeanor had changed so quickly. He hadn’t even bothered to look at the guy’s name tag. And he hadn’t even remembered to ask if they had a smaller version of the plant!

He was truly an idiot.

~ Two Weeks Later~

“Where did Pidge say she and Matt were gonna meet us again?” Keith asked as he and Shiro walked down the street.

“Uh, let me check again.” Shiro replied, pulling up his texts. “The corner of 4th and Main. We’re running a little late, so we should pick up the pace.”

“Keith?” Shiro asked, turning around when he noticed he had stopped following him. Keith had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring wide eyed into the window of a store. Shiro noticed the cute employee moving plants around and glanced up at the name of the store. Sunflower Skies. A knowing smile spread across his face.

“Oh, is that the cute flower shop guy you were rude to the other week?”

“What?!” Keith whipped towards Shiro so hard Shiro was sure he must have whiplash. “No! And besides, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really? Because this is the flower shop Adam told you about, and judging from your dropped jaw, that’s the guy you’ve been pining after ever since you made a fool of yourself.”

“I did not!” Keith stated indignantly. “And I’m not pining over him!”

“Your dramatic retelling of the events, including your ten minute description of how pretty his eyes were and the staring at our new snake plant every time you come over would say otherwise!” Shiro nudged him playfully.

“Ugh! Whatever! Yeah, he’s cute, but I was rude to him so he probably hates me and it’s not like I even have a reason to go in the store. So it doesn’t matter.” Keith huffed, starting to walk down the street before Shiro caught his arm and dragged him back.

“C’mon, just go tell him you think he’s cute and ask him for his number! He’s probably forgotten all about your bad attitude by now.” Shiro shoved him towards the door.

“No! Absolutely not! Plus, we’re already late for lunch as it is.” Keith tried to fight back against Shiro but was largely unsuccessful.

“Go ask for his number!” Shiro insisted. “If you do then I’ll cover your bill at lunch. And Pidge and Matt won’t mind waiting a few more minutes.”

Keith gave him a dubious look. “You’ll cover my bill? All of it? Even if I bought everything on the menu?”

“I’ll cover it to a certain extent.” Shiro amended, “Just do it!”

“Ugh, fine! Stop manhandling me! I’ll ask him for his number! But you have to stay out here!” Keith slapped Shiro’s hands away.

“Fine, fine. Now go!”

Keith ran a hand through his hair nervously and pushed his way through the door.

“Hi! How can I-” The cheery voice that accompanied the ringing of the bell changed sharply when they noticed who had walked in. “-help you?” Evidently the cute flower shop employee had not forgotten their last interaction.

Keith walked up to the man who was watering some plants, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. “I, uh…” He glanced at the name tag on the man’s apron. Lance. It fit him. “Lance… Sorry.”

The cold expression Lance had been wearing changed to confusion. Well, that wasn’t much, but it was better than before. Progress. “Sorry about last time. Uh… bad day I guess.”

Understanding that this was an apology dawned on Lances face and an easy smile slipped onto it. Keith was amazed at how that smile seemed to brighten the whole atmosphere of the store instantly. “Oh, uh, don’t worry about it. Honestly you’re not the worst customer I’ve had. I just tend to take things too personally sometimes. So what can I do for you today? Or did you just come here to apologize?” A teasing tone took over his voice.

Keith could feel his ears burning. He tried to ask the question he had come to ask, he really did, but for some reason he just couldn’t get the words out. Whether that was because of his nerves or the confident teasing smile on Lance’s face or a combination of the two, he didn’t know. But he couldn’t do it. So instead he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the nearest plant and shoved it towards Lance.

“Ah, here to buy another plant I see. Decorating a new apartment or something?” Lance askes, easily slipping into friendly conversation.

“Uh yeah, something like that…” Keith didn’t speak the rest of the transaction, content just listening to Lance tell him about the proper care for the plant. Before he knew it he was heading towards the door with his new African Violet.

“Oh hey! I never caught your name?” Lance called before he left.

“Keith.” He responded, a soft smile on his face, cradling the pot in his hands as he walked through the door.

“Come back soon!” Lance called after him.

Oh I definitely will, Keith thought.

“So, how did it go?” Shiro asked once he was outside. “Did you get his number?”

Keith’s jaw dropped in shock. He had completely forgotten why he had gone in the flower shop in the first place. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and lifting up his new plant to show Shiro. “I… forgot…”

Shiro busted up laughing. “You forgot?!? So you panicked and bought a plant instead?!? Matt and Pidge are gonna love this!”

“Don’t you dare tell them!”

“Well, they have to know why we’re half an hour late. And plus, this is too great to keep to myself!” Shiro started down the sidewalk once again as Keith followed dejectedly behind.

He was never going to live this down.

~Three Months Later~

“This is getting ridiculous Keith!” Pidge shouted into his apartment as she pushed her way through the big leafy foliage lining the entryway. She made her way into the kitchen where Keith sat at the plant covered counter with his cat Red on his lap.

“Your apartment has turned into a jungle!” Pidge exclaimed.

Keith looked sheepish. “I know, I know. I don’t think there’s a surface in this place that doesn’t have a plant on it. But…”

“But what? Buying plants is the only way you have an excuse to see Lance? Just ask for his number already! Or else soon you won’t have room to walk in here!”

For the past three months Keith had been stopping by the flower shop at least once a week. He would stay to chat with Lance for a while, before buying a new plant, often one of Lance’s recommendations, and head home. It had practically become part of his weekly routine.

He had to admit. Pidge was right. If this continued he wouldn’t have any more room in his already tiny apartment. Plus, he was now having to budget for his plant addiction. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say his Lance addiction.

Every time he tried to ask for Lance’s number he just chickened out and ended up with a new plant. The plants now sat around his apartment, a mocking reminder of his failure to ask his crush one simple question.

While Keith contemplated his predicament, Pidge was continuing on with her speech of how he should man up and just do it already. “Do you need me to do it for you? Of course it would cost you, but I’d do it. And for only one covered lunch bill instead of the normal two since I feel sorry for you. Seriously Keith, this is a problem!” She said gesturing to the plants covering the room.

Keith shot a glare her way. “I can do it myself! I don’t need help like some middle schooler.”

“Really? Because it doesn’t look that way to me.” Pidge teased.

“I’ll do it! The next time I see him I’ll do it! I’ll ask him for his number, and if I don’t then I’ll cover everyone’s bill during our next outing!” Keith slammed his fist down on the counter determinedly, startling Red from her slumber.

“I’m holding you to that you know.” Pidge grinned.

“I won’t back down this time!”

~A Few Days Later~

Keith had spent to morning psyching himself up to ask Lance for his number. Now he was finally outside of the Sunflower Skies flower shop, steeling his nerves. He was not going to fail this time! He repeated this to himself over and over again as he pushed open the door, the familiar bell ringing out.

He stepped inside, looking around expectantly for Lance’s familiar mop of brown hair and freckled face. But instead a woman with dark skin and white hair pulled up in a bun came from the back area. She was obviously and employee here from the looks of her apron and name tag.

“Hi! What can I help you with today?” She asked cheerily. Her bright tone didn’t match Keith’s sinking feeling as he peered around in vain for Lance.

“Uh…” He said stupidly.

The woman’s name tag read Allura. Allura took one moment to look him up and down before a knowing grin split across her face. “Oh, you must be Keith. Lance isn’t here today. He had to switch shifts because he needed to take his Nephew to his soccer game. But don’t worry, he’ll be here tomorrow!”

“You- wait… How do you know my name? And that I’m looking for Lance?” Keith stuttered out.

“Lance talks about you all the time! I’ve had that mullet described to me so many times, I’d know it anywhere.” Allura’s grin got impossibly wider.

“Oh, uh… thanks… I guess…” Keith said in a daze as he walked out. Lance talked about him? His heart felt giddy. Then something Allura had said caught his attention.

Wait. Did she say mullet?

~The Next Day~

Keith spent the next morning psyching himself up again. Then he spent half an hour pacing in front of Sunflower Skies before finally getting up his courage and walking inside.

He was determined to walk straight up to the counter and immediately ask for Lance’s number, but his plans came to a halt the moment he stepped inside and caught sight of Lance. His brown hair was framed by a flower crown of blue and white flowers. The moment he spotted Keith, his face lit up and Keith could only stand there staring, completely speechless.

“Keith! I was hoping you’d stop by today! I made something for you! Wait here a sec!” Lance said before running off into the back area of the store.

Keith walked up to the counter, head still reeling over how angelic Lance looked with the flower crown practically acting as his halo.

Lance returned a moment later after Keith had gotten his bearings back. Before he knew it, Lance was holding up another flower crown, except this one had more leaves and tiny purple flowers instead of blue and white. “I taught a class this morning on making flower crowns and I made this one for you!” He held it out before hesitating slightly and pulling it back towards himself. “Oh, but uh… I guess I didn’t think that you might not want to wear one. Which is totally okay! You don’t have to or anything! I just thought-”

Keith cut him off by placing his hand over where Lance’s held the flower crown. He smiled softly. “Lance. I love it, thank you.”

A relieved smile washed over Lance’s face and his confident and bubbly demeanor returned. He placed the crown on Keith’s head, hands brushing lightly over Keith’s hair as he pulled away.

“So, what did you come here for today? You don’t normally come on Wednesdays. But Allura told me you came yesterday, but left without buying anything. Did we not have the plant you wanted?”

“Uh… Yeah… You could say that. What I wanted wasn’t here yesterday…” Keith mumbled. Lance raised an eyebrow at his weird wording. This was it. He was going to do it. He would finally ask Lance for his number.

“Actually Lance, there’s something I wanted to ask you…”

“Yeah? And what would that be?” Lance’s teasing tone was starting to enter his voice and Keith knew he was screwed.

“Can I… Would you… Do you have any more of those little cacti?” Keith groaned internally in frustration. He couldn’t do it. He was going to have to pay for his whole friend group’s meal the next time they went out. And what’s even worse, he still wouldn’t have Lance’s number.

Lance’s face fell slightly. Had he been expecting Keith to ask him something else? “Yeah, we have one right here.” Lance said gesturing down right in front of Keith where one sat.

“Oh, uh… thanks.” Keith said dejectedly, picking it up and handing it to Lance to ring up. “Lance, I uh…”

“Yes?” Lance prodded when Keith didn’t continue.

“Never mind.” Keith sighed. He just couldn’t do it for whatever reason.

Lance shook his head, a fond look overtaking his face. “Here you go.” He said handing the cactus back to Keith. Suddenly Lance gave his signature smirk and he quickly turned around to scribble something on a notepad before ripping the top paper off and turning back to Keith. “How about you take this too.”

“Huh?” Keith looked down at the paper Lance had just shoved into his hand. “A phone number?” Realization hit him and he looked up at Lance, not sure if he believed what he was seeing.

“I was going to let you ask for it, but every time you come in you’ve chickened out. I’m tired of waiting for you pretty boy. So text me sometime. I’m free on Saturday.” Lance winked before walking into the back area and out of sight.

Keith stood there in shock for a moment still processing what had happened before it finally sunk in. His heart was leaping around in his chest the whole way home.

~That Saturday~

Keith was finishing up brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang. That must be Lance, he thought giddily. After three and a half months of buying plants he didn’t want, he had finally gotten a date with Lance.

He smiled as he opened the door on Lance’s beaming face. “Come on in for a second. I need to grab my jacket then we can head out.”

Lance peered around the apartment in astonishment as he stepped inside. Keith quickly came out of his room with his jacket in hand, ready to go. When he saw the look on Lance’s face he immediately knew he had an embarrassing explanation coming up.

“Wow, you must really like plants Keith! I knew you had bought a lot, but seeing them all together… I had no idea you were this much of a plant fanatic!”

Keith chuckled sheepishly. “Actually, I have a confession.”

“What?” Lance looked at him confused.

“I had never owned a plant for more than like a week without killing it before I met you. That first time I came into Sunflower Skies I was actually buying a plant to replace my brother’s that I accidentally ruined.”

Lance stared at him straight faced. “But you have so many… And they’re all really healthy… what…”

“I just… used it as an excuse to come see you…” Keith’s face was a vibrant red at this point.

Lance burst into laughter, reminding him of Shiro’s reaction that first time he had panic bought a plant. “You mean to tell me *snort* that you *laugh* don’t even like plants *burst of laughter* and you just wanted to talk to me?” When his laughter finally died down he spoke again. “That’s actually the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me. But you know, after that second day when you apologized I would have given you my number right then and there.”

“Really? I was sure you wouldn’t after I was so standoffish to you that first time. It took me growing my own jungle to finally ask you out!”

Lance smirked. “Don’t forget I was the one who gave you my number and asked you out first!”

Keith groaned. “Dang, you’re right. That means I still have to cover the whole bill the next time my friends and I eat out.” But he was smiling, he didn’t really mind if it meant that he was going on a date with Lance.

Lance laughed. “I think you’ve already paid a fortune’s worth of money for all these plants. I can keep a secret.”

It wasn’t until years later, after they were married that their friends finally found out it had been Lance to ask Keith out. Pidge finally got her free lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it and if you have any ideas for other short fluff fics you'd like to see.
> 
> Leave a comment with what your favorite plant is! Mine is African Violet!


End file.
